How To Make A Guy Fall In Love
by LoVe134
Summary: Jinora likes Bolin. Jinora need help to make Bolin fall in love with her. She finds the book that just might help her. EVERYONE IS OLDER! If you do not like Bolinora then don't read. Did I mention this was Bolinora? Well it is! R&R please! NOW COMPLETE
1. Secret Raveled

**What I am writing totally goes against what I believe in…at least I think. So this time it's Bolinora. I like Jinoochy and Boasami but I started reading some Bolinora and got inspired to write about them. honestly I think any of them are good. And this time bending is around. P.S everyone is 8 years older!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own LOK!**

* * *

**Jinora POV**

I looked as Bolin as he trained Pabu to do more tricks. I loved watching him do that. I just loved the way his eyes light up every time Pabu did a new trick.

"Well looks like some is enjoying the view" Korra said. I jumped a little. "I was not watching Bolin I was…I was reading" I stated trying to hide my blush. "I never said you were looking at him" she said with a smile.

I sighed. "Fine I was staring at Bolin" I said. "You have crush on him don't you?" Korra asked. "No I don't" I denied. "Yeah, yeah you do!" Korra said. "No not!" I yelled. Bolin stopped and stared at us. But when Pabu started to scurry away he ran after him. I giggled. "You know Bolin likes someone" Korra blurted out. "What! I can't believe this!" I yelled angry. Then I saw Korra smiling.

"You like Bolin! You like Bolin!" she sang. "What's going on?" Mako said entering the room. "Jinora likes Bolin!" Korra yelled. "Can you tell your wife to calm down!" I yelled. "Please like he could I would break his arm like a stick!" she said and laughed. Mako pouted. "But I still love you" she said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She was about to kiss him on the kiss when he moved. This time Korra pouted. Mako smiled. "Not worth smiling about Mako!" she said like a little kid that got time out. "For a 26 year old you're not very mature" I said.

"What! I am so mature! I'm the avatar for crying out loud! How much more mature can I get?" she asked. Then they heard crying. "Well that's little Mya! See! I have a baby to take care of! M-A-T-U-R-E!" she yelled and walked out the room. Mako was about to walk out when I stopped him. "Mako does Bolin really like someone?" I asked. "No the person that has is eye right now is Pabu" he asked with a chuckle. "Good luck Jinora" he asked then walked out. "With what?" I yelled at him. "You know what I mean!" he yelled back.

I have to mediate. I got up and walked out the room.

* * *

**I know this chapter was short! But I promise the other chapters are going to be longer!**


	2. Finding

**Jinora POV**

I was in the meditation pavilion. "Jinora" someone whispered. "Jinoorrraaaa!" the voice sang. "What do you want Ikki?" I demanded. "Korra told me that you liked Bolin" she said. I sighed with frustration. "I do not-"

"No bother trying to lie. I see the way you look at him. How you smile a lot when he talks to you. You like him. Admit it!" she yelled. I sighed again. "Fine I like Bolin" I admitted. Then Korra jumped out. "I KNEW IT!" she yelled. Then she started dancing around. "If you don't stop I am gonna air bend you off this hill!" I yelled getting mad. "Fine, fine but…do you need help? Because I can call Asami if you want. Then we can help you-"

"You know what? I'm gonna go to the library" I said. I took out my glider and I was off. "Libraries don't fix everything!" Korra yelled. I of course ignored. I was finally at the library. _Finally somewhere quiet. _I thought as I walked from shelf. Then I found something I could totally help me with Bolin.

_How To Get A Guy. _I silently read. I opened the first chapter. _Admit to yourself that you like him. _Well at least for once Ikki helped with something. I skipped this chapter and went to the next chapter. _Get him to notice you. _This book could just help me get Bolin. I ran to the check-out desk. The librarian looked at the title and smiled. She checked it out for me and then handed the book to me. "Good luck" she said. "With what?" I asked. "You know what I mean" she said. I looked at the book and then realized what she was talking about.

"Thanks" I replied. I decided to ferry instead of taking my glider. _I'm gonna need some help. _I thought as I walked on to the island. I sighed as I remembered that Korra offered help. I walked to the girls dormitories. I walked up to Korra door. I heard noises. This wasn't a very big surprise. They always had sex. I knocked. The noises stopped. Then Korra wrapped in a blanket opened the noise a crack. "H-hey Jinora!" Korra greeted.

* * *

**Korra POV**

"I like Bolin" I said. "Yes! You finally admit it to my face!" Korra said happily. "Yeah anyways since I know your…busy I anted to ask if you and Asami and maybe Ikki could help-"

"Sure" Korra replied. "You didn't even know what I was gonna say" I said. "Yes I did. You were gonna ask me, Asami and maybe Ikki to help you get Bolin" she said. "Then I guess you do know what I was gonna say" I said. "Okay well I am a little busy so see you later Jin!" I said and closed the door. "What was that about?" Mako asked. "Jinora wanted help with Bolin" I replied. Mako laughed. "What?" I asked. "No offense Korra and I say this because I love you but you don't know the first thing about relationships" Mako said. "I totally do!" I yelled.

"Really? Remember that date we went on last month?" he asked. "And? It went perfectly" she said. "Yeah in the end. In the beginning you kept asking about where we were going and you almost took out our waitress because you got jealous-"

"Not jealous angry. She totally got my order wrong!" Korra said. "That's a lie. Anyways and when I said I would pay you got me into an argument about who was gonna pay" Mako said. "Okay but maybe I'm not the best but I am still in one. I mean how hard could it be? Besides I have Asami to help" I said. He laughed again. "Okay" he said trying to kiss me. I moved away.

"Nope you get nothing" I said. Then he picked me up and threw me on the bed showering me with kissing.

* * *

**Jinora POV**

I walked onto the training grounds to find the one and only Bolin practicing his earthbending. I sat down to watch him. He was moving quickly as if he was dogging someone's attacks. He turned and was surprised to see me watching him. "Jinora I didn't see you there" he said with a smile. I blushed. "I-I'll leave if you want me too" I said as I started to get up. "No it's okay I was just practice some earthbending and dogging that's all I was just finishing up" he said. "Well you're really good" I said. "Thanks" he replied. "I'll see you later" he said. "Yeah see you later" I replied.

* * *

**I know this chapter is not the best but I promise the story will get better. Please review but please be gentle. Thanks **


	3. Chapter 2: Get Him To Notice You

**Okay so the title says chapter 2. That's because I am naming the chapters after the chapters in the book. I don't want you guys to get confused so i wanted to clear that up. And this chapter is called chapter two because in the chapter before she skipped chapter 1. Well That's it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jinora P.O.V**

"Okay so let's make you over! I bought you a bunch of clothes in your size to make sure the Bolin will totally notice you" Asami said pulling out the clothes.

"Pick any outfit you'd like to wear" Asami said as she looked through her bag for something. All the skirts and shorts were kinda short. And even though I am 18 my dad would still kill me if I wore something that short. I finally settled on a white hem tunic, black shimmering pailette skirt and black ankle boots.

"Great choice now go change into it so I can do your make-up!" Asami said. I walked into the bathroom and quickly changed. When I came out Asami had a little make-up station set up. I sat down at the chair and let her put on eye shadow, a little lipstick with lip gloss and blush. "Done! Korra what do you think?" she asked. "Wow she looks great!" Korra said. I smiled. "Now Bolin is outside training like usual" Korra said. "But what I am supposed to do?" I asked panicked. "Nothing just walk past casually and when he notices you you guys started talking and what not" Asami said.

"What if I don't know what to say?" I asked. "Don't worry the words will come to you when it's time" Asami said. "You sound like an old teacher or something" Korra commented. "That's what I was going for now Jinora go!" she said. "But-"

"No buts!" Korra said and she stomped and made a pushing motion and earthbended me out of the room. "Now go you will do just fine now I gotta go see Mako later!" she said and walked out the room and down the opposite hallway. "She right now stop being so nervous and go!" Asami said and closed the door to her room.

I sighed and made my way to the training grounds.

* * *

**Bolin POV**

I was training as usual at the training grounds when I saw Jinora. At least I thought it was Jinora. She looked different. But not in a bad way but in a very, _very _good way. "Hey Jinora!" I said. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Bolin!" she said and walked over to me. "You looks amazing" I complimented. "Thanks" she replied. "So why are you dressed up like that?" I asked. "Well I thought I should try a new look so I asked Asami for her help and this is the result" she said making a motion towards her when she said result.

"Well I think you look good either way" I blurted out. She blushed. "T-t-thanks" she said blushing. It was so cute when she blushed. You know in a little sister kinda way. _Or maybe not. _I thought. "Well I-I-I'll see you later" she said still blushing.

_Was I staring? _

Jinora laughed. "Yeah you were" she said still giggling.

_I said that out loud? Embarrassing. _

Then she laughed again. "Well you just said something out loud again so you must be super embarrassed" she said. "Yeah…well see you later" I said and walked away. My face was hot. _Was I blushing? _I thought. _No, no, no I never blush. _I thought. "Bolin never blushes" I said quietly to myself.

* * *

**Jinora POV**

I squealed as I saw Bolin walk away. I ran-walked (it was hard to run in the skirt) back to Asami's room. I burst in and it slammed harder because I accidently used airbending. Asami was watching TV. "So what happened?" she asked when she saw the look on my face.

I sat down on her bed. "Well he said a looked amazing and when I said I was trying a new look he said that I looked good either way and then he started staring at me and said some other things that he was supposed to be thinking and then he walked away blushing. It was so adorable!" I said.

"Huh, maybe that book does work. What else does I say in the chapter?" Asami asked. "Well I left the book here" I said and walked to her dresser where the small book was. I opened to chapter two again. I scanned to where I left off. "It also says to do things that would catch his attention" I read.

"So he likes Pabu" Asami said. Then Korra came in. "Heard everything! I think you should get a girl Pabu" Korra said. "Yeah you should! So then you guys can have play dates and hang out and stuff! Korra your getting god at this" Asami said.

"Thanks!" she said with a smile. "Wait? Getting good?" she asked. Asami and I laughed.

I had come home in a regular pair of skinny jeans and tube top. I was carrying a girl fire ferret. And I walked into the living room to find Bolin and Pabu playing. "Hey! Guess what? Look what I found! It's a girl fire ferret!" I said excitedly.

I was searching everyone for a fire ferret on the streets because I hated lying. And when I was finally gonna give up and buy one at the pet store one jumped out at me. And to my luck it was a girl.

Bolin jumped up excitedly. This definitely caught his eye. "So what should I name her?" I asked. "Hmm…how about JinJin?" he asked. _JinJin. _I thought. "I like it. JinJin meet Pabu!" I said and put her down next to the male fire ferret.

* * *

**Bolin POV**

I watched as Pabu and JinJin play. I smiled at Jinora. She returned the smile. "Now Pabu has a girlfriend!" I said happily. She laughed. "Yeah and JinJin has a boyfriend!" she replied. "Yeah! maybe when their ready we can have a pet wedding!" I joked. She laughed some more. "Yeah! and Asami can make the outfits!" she replied. After that we were laughing and our stomachs hurt.

_Jinora's laugh is cute. _I tought

"Thanks" she said blushing. I blushed again (what was wrong with me?). "I really need to stop doing that" I said. "No I'm glad you do this so I can know what you're thinking" she said. "Well I gotta go set up a place for JinJin in my room can you watch her?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure" I replied. "Thank Bo" she said. I nodded my head as she walked out.

* * *

**Jinora POV**

I walked happily to my room. Bolin and I were finally gonna hang out. I opened the door to my room and Korra and Asami jumped out. "Ahhhh!" I yelled. "We heard everything!" Korra said. "But I really could make outfits! It would look so cute!" she said. "You're started to sound crazier than Korra" I joked.

"I'm gonna resist water whipping you because I am happy that you and Bolin are finally starting to go somewhere" Korra said. "Well then thank you" I said.

* * *

**Well that's it! Hope you liked it! Please review! If you want me to change something please say it in your review but please try not to be hurtful. Thanks! I'll update soon!**


	4. Chapter 3: Hang Out With Him

**Sorry I haven't updated for so long! I was busy with my other stories. But here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Jinora POV**

I was waiting for Bolin, Korra, Mako and Asami to come out. We were all going a pro-bending tournament. The boys were waiting for us when we walked into the living room.

* * *

**Korra POV**

I walked over to Mako and gave him a kiss. None of us were in pro-bending anymore but Bolin so we were gonna watch him play. I was wearing a short blue dress with white flats and my hair was out. Asami was in a white blouse, red pencil skirt and white heels. I looked at Bolin. I saw his mouth drop a little when he eyed Jinora.

I giggled. "Look at the way your brother is looking at Jinora! They are gonna be together in no time!" I whispered. Jinora was wearing a pink tube top, black skinny jeans and black boots. She also had a black jacket on. Her hair was left out. "Yeah Bolin has already started talking about Jinora" he whispered back.

* * *

**Bolin POV**

Jinora looked gorgeous. I was really starting to like the new look she is trying. It really suits her. Jinora smiled at me. "I'm guessing you like the outfit" she said. I blushed as I tried to regain my composer. But it was a little hard when the girl that you li-_possibly _liked was smiling a beautiful smile at you. "Well let's go!" Asami said quickly. We nodded and left the island.

* * *

_**During the pro-bending tournament.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Jinora POV**

The show was amazing! The way the pro-benders moved their bodies dodging attacks and throwing some of their own at each other. It was like a dance. It made me want to come even more! But that was good because the book said I should hang around him more. I watched Bolin. Tonight they were against the badger-moles. The fire ferrets were good but the badger-moles put up a good fight.

I watched Bolin and he bobbed and weaved. He had sweat running down his face and his green eyes were sparkling because of the lights. He looked so sexy. I really, _really _like him now. I've got it bad.

After the match we went to the training to find Bolin to see if he is ready to go. I was fascinated by the stuff they use to practice so I went over to look at them. There were dummies, net for the earth benders to aim and much more. It was nothing like the things at the island.

* * *

**Asami POV**

"Come on! Let's go now!" I said to Korra and Mako. They nodded. I looked at Jinora, she was directed by the equipment and Bolin was in the locker room changing.

We slowly backed away not to make any noise. "God I hope Jinora doesn't make a fool of herself" I said as we ran down the hallway to the exit.

* * *

**Bolin POV**

I walked back into the training room in my regular clothes to see Jinora looking at the equipment…and no one else. "Jinora?" I said. She turned around and smiled. She smile dropped when she looked around. "What happened to the others?" she asked._ Well I guess she doesn't know. _I thought. "I don't know I was just about to ask you" I said.

"Oh well I'm gonna go back to the air temple if you're gonna stay here…" she said. It made to a little disappointed when she said that. "Wait!" I yelled. She stopped and turned around. "Well I'm hungry and I hate eating alone so…" I said. She was smiling. "Are you asking me-"

"No not on a date!" I yelled. _Yea kinda like a date. _I thought. "I mean I wouldn't wanna g out with you!" I said. She looked hurt. "Maybe I should just-"

"No, no we can just go out and eat…you know as _friends_" I said. Why was I so flustered around Jinora now? It was weird. "Um…okay where are we gonna eat at?" she asked.

* * *

**Jinora POV**

We walked into the noodle shop but I doubt I was ever gonna go back so I didn't look at the sign. We sat at a table near the window and a waitress came to our table. "Welcome to Instant Noodles what can I get for you today?" she asked in a perky annoying voice that even Ikki would hate. "I'll have uh…extra flaming Agni hot noodle please with a large glass of water" Bolin said.

I scanned the small menu. I found something I might like. "I'll have vegetarian fruit delight with medium glass of water" I said. Not long after we were talking and laughing and have so much fun.

I looked at my watch. It was almost 9! But it felt like only minutes that we were here. "Come on Bo! We have to get back to the island!" I said panicky and got up. The waitress came over just in time. "Here is your money thank you bye!" I said and grabbed Bolin's wrist and pulled him out of the restaurant and didn't stop until we got to the docks.

Luckily we got the ferry before it left. "Today was fun" Bolin said. We were on the ferry about half way home and we were looking at the water. I nodded in agreement. "But I still wanna know why the others left us there" he said. I hope he didn't see my blush. I knew that they wanted me to spend some time with Bolin by myself.

"Well you can ask them tomorrow or something" I said. "By the way nice game at the arena tonight" I said. "Glad you liked it was that your first match?" he asked. "I nodded I never really had time to go and watch but now that I have actually watched a game I can't wait to come again!" I said happily.

"T-t-that's great!" Bolin said. _Why was he all of a sudden nervous? _I thought as the ferry came to a stop. We both walked off and onto the docks. "Well I'll see you tomorrow" I said and started to walk away.

"Wait! Can I w-walk you…"

"To my room?" I finished for him. He nodded and looked like a tomato. I smiled. "Sure come on" I said and motion for him to come beside me.

"Well goodnight Bolin" I said. "Goodnight Jinora" he said.

* * *

**Bolin POV**

_Come on kiss her! That's why you wanted to walk her to her door! _My conscious yelled. _But what if she doesn't like me back? _I thought. I was conflicted and I think Jinora could tell. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah I-I'm fine" I said.

"Okay see you tomorrow" she said. "Wait!" I yelled. she turned and I kissed her. It felt amazing! But I pulled away to be greeted by a shocked face. "Well see you!" I said and ran away. _Real smooth Bolin, real smooth._

* * *

**Jinora POV**

He kissed me! He actually kissed me! I opened the door to my room with a biggest smile. "So what happened?" someone asked. I jumped. Korra and Asami came out laughing. "It's not funny!" I said. "Whatever just spill!" Asami said. I closed the door. "Well we went out to dinner-"

"A date!"

"And you know we stayed there for hours and it felt like minutes-"

"Aww sweet!"

"And then we walked me to my door-"

"Oh my god-"

"And he kissed me!" I yelled. The older women started squealing. It was actually funny. They were grown-up but were still acting like teenage girls.

"Shhh!" I yelled. "So how was the kiss?" Asami asked. "And what did he do after the kiss?" Korra asked. "Well the kiss was amazing!" I shrieked. They both nodded. "But then he ran away saying see you later" I said. They dropped their smiles. "Well as least you guys have spark" Korra said falling onto my bed. "Yeah, spark" I repeated.

* * *

**Bolin POV**

"So you kissed her then ran away?" Mako asked. "Yes" I replied sadly. "What is wrong with you?" he asked hitting my head. "I don't know!" I replied. "It was a rhetorical question" he replied. "I seriously don't know I mean lately I've been thinking about Jinora a lot. I mean what she is wearing, if she would want to hang out with me" I said.

"You like Jinora, you like Jinora!" Mako sang. "You have been spending too much time with Korra and Ikki" I said. "Just admit that you like Jinora" he said. I opened my mouth. "Let me get you started…I Bolin like…" he said.

I sighed. "I Bolin like Jinora" I said. Mako smiled. "I like Jinora" I said. "Good now tell her" he said. "No! not until I am sure she likes me back!" I yelled. "But-"

"No buts and do not tell anyone-or at least Jinora or Ikki" I said. He nodded. "Promise" Mako said.

That night I went to sleep thinking about ways to get Jinora to like me.

* * *

**Bolin does know that Jinora likes him back! what will happen? Please review! It's food for my story!**


	5. Chapter 4: Confess Your Feelings

**Jinora POV**

Not good. Bolin was ignoring me ever since he kissed me the other night. I mean he wouldn't even come to our play dates, which made JinJin very sad that her boyfriend couldn't see her. "Hey Korra?" I asked. "Yeah?" she replied. "I need you to do something for me" I said.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of searching for Bolin we finally found him. I quickly ducked behind a bush as Korra maneuvered over to the boy. "Hey Bolin" she said. "Hey Korra" he replied. "So I heard you kissed Jinora" she said casually like I had told her. "Yeah…sorry?" he said. "Sorry? Why are you sorry?" I whispered. Luckily that's what Korra had asked.

"I don't know I mean running off after kissing her" he replied. "Why are you apologizing to me? You should apologize to her. Heck don't even apologize just talk to her. You can't run away from your problems" she said. "But I don't know how to face her! I mean I think…I think that…I might…" he started.

"Say it, say it!" I silently begged. "Hey Jinora whatcha doin?" Ikki asked out of nowhere. Luckily I didn't scream. "Ikki shut your mouth! I'm trying to…never mind let's go" I said and pulled her out of the bushes and ran away.

* * *

**Bolin POV**

"I think I might like her" I finished. "Then go tell you dumbass!" she replied. "It's not that simple!" I yelled. She cleared her throat. "Hey Jinora I just wanted to say that I like you and didn't mean to run away like a baby after I kissed you" she said in a horrible boy voice.

"You have an awful boy voice" I stated. "No I don't! I sound just like your brother!" she said. "Sure…" I replied. "But you're trying to change the subject! Get your butt into her room and tell her before I avatar state you into the next world!" she exclaimed.

* * *

**Jinora POV**

It was all Ikki's fault! If she had just kept quiet a little longer…or not have been there at all maybe I could have heard those _possible _words come out of his mouth.

I stopped pacing when the door to my room was knocked. I walked up and opened the door. It was Bolin. "Hey Bo-"

He kissed me and this time I kissed back not wanting to miss the chance if this happens. He pulled away. I waited for him to run but he didn't. "I should have said this before but I'm saying it now I like you Jinora" he said.

I stayed silent. _Say you like him back! _I was still just standing there. Bolin looked a little nervous now. He turned to leave. "Wait!" I yelled. He turned. "I-I like you too" I finally said. "Really?" he asked. I nodded. He grabbed me and kissed me again.

We pulled away when heard a chorus of awww's coming front the door. Then suddenly Korra burst through the door. "You guys are finally together! And it was because of me! Tell Mako!" she yelled. "It's true, if she haven't had talked to me I wouldn't be here" he said.

"So I'm hungry who wants to eat?" Bolin said.

* * *

**Don't worry this is not the end! I have an epologe for this! By the way reviews are the best money ;)**


	6. Epologe

**Jinora POV**

Bolin and I walked into the room. Luckily both my parents were in there. "Mom, dad can we talk to you?" I asked. "Sure sweetie come sit down" she said patting the seat next to her. I sighed and looked at Bolin. I turned and looked back at my parents. "Oh no, you're not pregnant are you!?" my dad yelled jumping from his seat.

I shook my head. "Nope, even better!...we're getting married!" I yelled. "Hey! Finally my daughter is getting married!" mom squealed. "You're too young!" dad said. Mom's smile turned into one of those creepy one's. "Honey she is 22 years old and they have been dating for four years she _is _getting married" mom said slowly.

Dad sighed. "Fine I give you my blessing" he said. Everyone came out happy and excited. "Wait you all knew but me?" dad asked.

* * *

_**Two Months later…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bolin's POV**

Everything was ready I was standing in the front of the altar. Photographers were already taking pictures and nothing had started yet. It made me wonder how bad it would be at the after party. I mean the councilman's daughter and a pro-bending star were getting married it was the biggest wedding after Korra and Mako's.

Everyone stood when Jinora walked into. I mentally gasped. She looked amazing. She was wearing an organza fit and flare gown with bias flange skirt, high heel lace D'Orsay peep toe sandals, silver tiara with metal, rhinestones, and pearls and a long wedding veil (**A/N: all the stuff beside the veil was on the David's bridal website)**. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

Step by step walking in front of me. she finally reached me and we turned to the priest and he started his long speech.

…

"Do you take councilman daughter Jinora to be your lovely wedded wife?" the priest asked. "I do" I stated. "Do you councilman daughter Jinora take pro-bending star Bolin to be you're lovely wedded husband?" the priest asked. "I do" she said. Then we both looked down.

* * *

**JinJin the fireferret POV**

I was getting married! To famous fireferret mascot Pabu! Everyone back where I lived talked about him. He looked amazing in his tuxedo. The big man with the weird outfit looked at us. "Do you JinJin take Pabu to be your wife?" he asked. "I do" I asked. **(A/N: They sound like they are squeaking to everyone else)**."Do you Pabu take JinJin to be your wedded wife?" he asked. "I do" Pabu said.

* * *

**Jinora POV**

"You may now kiss the brides" the priest said. I smiled and kissed my new husband. Everyone applaud. "Bolin, Jinora look over here we need a picture!" one photographer said. "Kiss again I missed the picture" yelled another.

"How about we take pictures at the reception!" Pema said.

* * *

**That's it! Please review. By the way a reception in case you don't know is the after party of a wedding the actually name is a reception. **


End file.
